Wily Capsule
is the teleporting escape pod that Dr. Wily rides and uses for combat after the destruction of his Wily Machine. First appearing in Mega Man 4, it is the final form of Wily in said game and onward, which torments Mega Man for the rest of the classical series. It was at its strongest in Mega Man 7. The version in Mega Man 5 is called Wily Capsule II, and in Mega Man 8 it's called Wily Capsule Great (ワイリーカプセルグレート). In other appearances it is referred simply as "Wily Capsule". Appearances Mega Man 4 In Mega Man 4, the Wily Capsule remains hidden in the darkness and attacks Mega Man with one large electric ball. Unlike later Wily Capsules, it was only vulnerable to special weapons; specifically, the Pharaoh Shot and Ring Boomerang. This was the first time the Wily Capsule made its appearance. Mega Man 5 In Mega Man 5, the Wily Capsule fades into sight before attacking Mega Man with four laser balls. It will occasionally drop laser balls that spread when they hit the ground. Mega Man could use Beat in this fight, who would track down Dr. Wily and hover to where he would appear to strike. If Beat wasn't obtained during the robot master levels, then use the Gyro Attack. It will cause minimal damage but it can strike Wily easily as its direction can be changed in mid-flight. Mega Man 6 In this game, it did pretty much the same thing as the others. Dr. Wily would constantly appear and disappear from time-to-time to to shoot four projectiles in every direction. Curiously, it is weak to Silver Tomahawk, the same weakness as the earlier Wily Machine. Mega Man 7 In Mega Man 7, the Wily Capsule disappears and reappears much like in Mega Man 5, but instead of fading in, it pulls off a "cloak" of sorts. It also attacks with 4 laser balls, but the laser balls have varying elements of ice, fire, and thunder. The ice balls cause low damage, but they freeze Mega Man in place, usually resulting in a second hit. The fire balls also cause low damage, but Mega Man is set on fire for extra damage. The electric spheres don't have extra effects, but cause more damage than the other two. Also, the Wily Capsule might fire four thunder balls that go across the floor after releasing its laser balls. Wily Capsule is weak to a charged Wild Coil, which can be used to bound up and hit him if aimed with precision. The Freeze Cracker is another option if Wild Coil is not as despite the fact Freeze Cracker only deals one damage, it can change direction to make shooting him from higher up easier. If you want to prevent him to shoot 4 laser balls use the Thunder Bolt to hit him so that he can only release laser balls on the floor and repeat the process. This Wily Capsule is considered one of the toughest in the Mega Man series. According to Yoshihisa Tsuda, it turned out as tough as it did because Keiji Inafune said "Let's make the very last fight insanely hard!"''Mega Man Official Complete Works Mega Man 8 It didn't do anything truly unique in this game. It was the exact same fighting pattern as all the others; Dr. Wily would make the capsule appear and disappear, and it would fire projectiles in all directions in varying patterns. A notable difference is that it would hover slightly after appearing and attack almost immediately after being struck, making attacking with its weakness, Flame Sword, more difficult. Mega Man & Bass Just like all the others, this Wily Capsule would appear, disappear, and shoot projectiles in all directions. Not only that, but this one had the ability to shoot bombs as well, which could be easily taken down by the Mega Buster and/or Bass Buster. One notable change is that only its cockpit was vulnerable, as opposed to the whole machine in previous fights. Magic Card is this Capsule's weakness -- all other Special Weapons will otherwise do one unit of damage to it. Mega Man 9 It did the same thing in this one as all the others; appear and disappear, and shoot projectiles in almost all directions. An advantage Mega Man had in this fight was the ability to nullify projectiles with the Black Hole Bomb or Tornado Blow. During one of its attacks, it's possible to avoid it by standing in between the projectiles that Dr. Wily fires. Its primary weakness is the Plug Ball, although Hornet Chaser (although dealing little damage) can hit Wily at any point he appears. Mega Man 10 There are two Wily Capsules in ''Mega Man 10, one piloted by the real Wily and another by a decoy. It shoots five homing projectiles three times, and they return to the Wily Capsule. Then one capsule shoots one big projectile to the other capsule, and drops down five big projectiles, and sometimes repeats the process two or three times. If hit, the decoy's capsule will fire a shot back, and will not be damaged. The real Wily Capsule can only be damaged with the Mega Buster, Proto Buster, Bass Buster, and the Chill Spike. Destroying it will destroy both capsules. Mega Man IV The Wily Capsule used by Wily after the defeat of Wily Robo Iron Golem. While it could disappear and reappear like its previous incarnations, this one primarily attacked by dropping bombs on Mega Man, taking out sections of the floor. After dropping two bombs, he glide to the right and drop bouncing balls. Its weakness is the Pharaoh Shot. Ballade Cracker is also useful against him, as it can shot in more directions. Mega Man: The Wily Wars The Wily Capsule used as the third part of the Wily Tower Wily Machine. The Capsule is really just the head of the machine. It will follow above Mega Man and drop bombs which sit on the ground and explode after a few seconds, they also hurt to touch. After a bit a puff of smoke will appear over Wily and it will fall to the ground for a bit, this is when you can shoot him with your buster and one if his weaknesses Hyper Bomb. Also Thunder Beam works well against him causing good damage and being able to hit him while overhead. Mega Man: The Power Battle The Wily Capsule creates a copy of itself, and the player must hit the one with Wily inside to cause damage. It moves very erratically. Wily can also switch places between the Wily Capsules, making the fight difficult. It does not attack, but the player only has approximately 10 seconds to destroy it. If it is not destroyed, Wily escapes. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters It simply teleports around the room. It does not attack, but the player only has approximately 10 seconds to destroy it. Transport In most games, Dr. Wily uses a spaceship as transport that is known as Wily UFO and Wily's spaceship. The spaceship first appeared in the first Mega Man game with a red and yellow color. In Mega Man 2 onward, the appearance changed and the red color was replaced by blue, having minor design changes in some games. In Mega Man: Powered Up the spaceship is red and blue, and he uses it to kidnap most of Dr. Light's Robot Masters. The spaceship is equipped with a mechanical claw (used in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man: Powered Up) and a tractor beam (used in Mega Man: The Wily Wars). Wily usually doesn't battle against Mega Man using only the spaceship, except for Mega Man IV (referred to as Wily Capsule due to being a boss) and the ending of Mega Man V, but it is attached to several of his Wily Machines. Gallery File:WilyUFO.jpg|Concept art of the first Wily UFO Trivia *In the last stage of the minigame "Model a" from Mega Man ZX Advent, Master Albert uses a machine that resembles a Wily Capsule. After his defeat, he begs for mercy in the same way as Wily. *In Mega Man 4, the escape pod of the Wily Machine is not the Wily Capsule, but a smaller, light blue capsule. References Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 bosses Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars bosses